The Trouble With Camping Trips - Chapter One
by Purple Haired Problem Child
Summary: The face off between Trunks and Radditz! Who will win? Duhh.. I think it's obvious. Radditz? No.. he's a sissy. Anywho.. rated for language and violence. r/r! Thanks!


The Trouble with Camping Trips  
Chapter 1  
  
  
As the blood returned to my head, I started remembering simple things like my name and   
where I came from. I remembered who my family was and why that kid's -Prince Vegeta's- hair looked  
so familiar. But one question still remained:  
"Where am I?" I asked them.  
They laughed.  
"As IF you didn't know, this is Vegettisei! What a stupid half-breed!" Nappa answered.  
"For your information, I am the strongest and SMARTEST 'half-breed' you'll ever meet!"I   
countered.  
"Hmph! We'll see. Come, Radditz! There is someone we want you to meet!"  
A third figure stepped into the scene. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. He had   
waist-length hair that was spikier than Yamcha's, but neater kept. He, too, wore Saiyan armor and   
a scouter. Come to think of it, he DID look like Goku...  
"What do we have here? An oddity, I'm sure. Look at his hair! Ha ha! He looks as if he were   
human!" he laughed.  
"He's half Saiyan, you idiot."  
"Oh. Well. We'll just have to see how much Saiyan he has in him, now won't we?"  
"I smell a fight coming on..."  
"Good. You, me, over there." Radditz said as he pointed to a clearing. I nodded and we both  
walked into the center of it.   
It was just me and him. 'Him and I,' I corrected myself. Then, before I could blink once   
more, he came at me.  
He was an unstoppable force. Just a flash of power. He took a swing at my left eye. I raised  
my arm to block it, sending spears of tingling pain up the side. I didn't have time to even consider  
it as I saw a foot flying at my jaw. I blocked that too, and the pain appeared in my hand.   
It seemed to go on like that for hours. It was getting kinda boring, so I struck. I threw   
my fist forward, and felt something crack on both sides -probably my fingers and his rib or jaw or  
something- and stopped. He looked at me with 2 bloody, black eyes, and then-  
"You're good. I'll admit that. But are you good enough?" he snapped.  
"Cut out the boasting, Raddish or what ever your name is! If I'd used my REAL power, you'd  
be squashed like a bug by now!"  
He growled. It seemed to have hit a nerve, because he flew back at me. This time though, I   
WASN'T playing games.  
When he got closer, I took a few leisurly nanoseconds and just stared. He stared back and   
I suddenly brought up my right foot. I snickered.  
"Mr. Foot, meet Mr. Face!" I called. It caught him off-gaurd, as I knew it would. Before  
he could fight back, I twisted around and rammed my knee into his back. He cried out in pain as  
I flipped over backwards and nailed him straight in the mouth. Blood poured from a spot previously  
occupied by a chipped tooth. I backed off and laughed as he dropped to his knees and threw up some  
dirty blood. I was surprised at my laughter -Gohan was right. I DID have more Vegeta in me than   
I let show.   
Nappa and Vegeta stared in wonder as I proceeded to kick Radditz's ass. I enjoyed seeing   
that look on my father's face; as it wasn't there very often. Their mouths moved as if to say   
something, but no sounds escaped. I smirked as Radditz let out a chain of profanities, and slowly   
got to his feet. However, he didn't stay aloft very long. His eyes rolled back into their sockets  
and he fell over to his left. He landed with a loud 'thud'. Radditz, the mighty Saiyan warrior,   
had been defeated by a twelve-year old demi-Saiyan with purple hair.  
Suddenly, I sensed movement behind me. Instinctively, I flipped forward, but landed facing  
the opposite direction; my fists clenched in front of me. When I noticed that it was only Vegeta  
and his acomplice, I straightned but kept my guard up. Any funny stuff, and I'd blast them both to  
Hell and back.   
"That was...wow..uh, I guess I'm a bit stunned." Nappa stuttered.  
Darn. No funny stuff.   
Just as I was basking in my glory, the all infamous Bardaku appeared in the doorway, along  
with three other battle-ready Saiyans.  
"We felt some pretty strong ki in here. What's up?!" He inquired.  
"This half-Saiyan brat just defeated your eldest son! And not only did he do it with ease,   
but he didn't use any ki blasts!" Nappa exclaimed.   
"And you expect me to believe that?"   
"I'm telling you it's true!"  
"Suuuurre..."  
As the two quarreled over my power (he he he.. now THAT was something to be proud of- two   
full-grown Saiyans arguing over your power!), I noticed Vegeta studying me. I cocked an eyebrow   
at him and he turned away, as if in deep thought. 'That's strange,' I thought. 'Normally the   
Vegeta I know would have scolded me for even REMOTELY questioning his thoughts or actions. I wonder   
why this one's so different.' I pushed aside the thought as I noticed all of them staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We we're just kind of thinking about how you looked so much like His Majesty." Bardaku   
replied lamely.   
"Oh."  
I tried to supress a chuckle. I was used to everyone saying those kinds of things. Just then,  
a loud explosion shook the walls.  
"That was in the direction of the Palace!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
We all took off. By some extreme coincidence, the Royal Palace was in the same exact location  
as Capsule Corp.  
We arrived at the Palace only to find the scorched ground littered with half-dead Saiyans.  
At the heart of all the confusion...was Frieza. 


End file.
